


Intentions

by Aaronlisa



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's intention vs. what actually happens are very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Set post Season One, with no real spoilers for the series. This is an older fic written prior to Season Two.

She had always known that when she met him again that it would be in New York when they were cast as opposites in a play together. She would regally tell him everything that she had been too tongue-tied to tell him when they had stood in the parking lot of her high school with egg dripping down her face. 

However, despite what Rachel knew, they met up with one another in Los Angeles in a small bar off of the Sunset Strip (the only reason why she was there was because Puck’s band had a gig that night). And despite her intentions, Rachel was tongue-tied when Jesse was standing there in front of her with a goofy grin on his face. 

She wanted to tell him how she hadn’t wasted a single second of her time thinking about him over the years since he had waltzed out of her life with the trophy that belonged to her and New Directions. She wanted to tell him that what he did to her had meant nothing to her because she hadn’t truly loved him. She wanted to tell him that it had all been a game and that her heart had always belonged to Finn. 

Instead she makes an inarticulate nose as she throws her arms around his neck just as Puck’s band takes the stage. Instead of being some clever, witty, twenty-something, she’s fifteen again and madly in love with the boy who gets her. When Jesse wraps his arms tightly around her, Rachel feels like she’s finally found her way home again.

((END))


End file.
